This invention generally relates to carrying cases, and more particularly to protective carrying cases for portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers.
Portable electronic devices, such as laptop computers, mobile phones, mP3 players, electronic readers, and so on, have increased in popularity rather dramatically over the years. Although efforts are made by the manufacturers of such devices to reduce cost and improve robustness, they are subject to damage due to the relatively fragile nature of their internal components and displays. The inadvertent dropping or bumping of such devices can cause damage beyond repair. Laptop computers typically require a much higher investment of time and money than other portable electronic devices. In addition, the loss of valuable data created over many hours, days, months and years can be detrimental when the computer is damaged. Accordingly, efforts have been made to protect laptop computers during transportation and storage in the form of carrying cases with various solutions for reducing impact forces on the computer when dropped or bumped.